Bloody Knuckles, Sweet Candy & Cheap Cigarettes
by madelaine.mads
Summary: Wiji berusaha berhenti ngerokok. Warning: Pairing Wiji/Budi; graphic violence, kiss (very deep, deep, deep kiss), uncomfortable & awkward moments for saudara Hilman and nameless Krocos.


Wiji terengah-engah. Ia meregangkan badan lalu meraba saku jaketnya untuk mengambil rokok. Beberapa kroco suruhan dari sekolah 092 ada di hadapannya – bukan, lebih tepatnya, _tergeletak_ di hadapannya. Perkelahian sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Walaupun menang, wajah Wiji terlihat tidak senang.

Memalukan, pikirnya. Cuma ngurus beberapa cecunguk saja bisa sampai kehabisan nafas. Entah kenapa ia jadi selemah ini, padahal ia pernah menjadi salah satu kepsuk yang disegani.

Yah itu sih dulu.

Sambil bersandar pada dinding beton, ia menggesek korek api kayu seribuan dan menyalakan rokoknya. Tanpa menoleh ia bertanya, "Lo udah selesai?"

Di samping kirinya, di ujung gang buntu yang sempit itu, berdiri kepsuk SMAN 999, Budi 'Pak Guru'. Kroco-kroco yang tersisa pingsan di ujung kakinya. Di tangan Budi bukan sarung tinju yang biasa ia pakai, tapi sebatang kayu panjang yang bernoda darah. Punggungnya yang membelakangi Wiji. Pundaknya naik turun karena kelelahan.

Sang kepsuk menoleh sedikit pada Wiji – membuat yang ditatap bergidik melihat tatapan tajamnya. Ia tak bergerak ketika anak laki-laki berambut mangkok itu mendekatinya.

Wiji melihat Budi membuang kayu di tangan kanannya dan mengangkat tangan yang sama untuk menyentuh pipinya. Ia masih tidak bergerak sedikitpun, hanya balas menatap Budi dengan tenang.

Budi mencubit pipinya. Keras.

"Awuh! Aw! Aw! Aw! Ahaan heh hud! Hakik hakik!"

"Berapa kali kubilang, aku gak suka ngeliat kamu ngerokok. Nggak baik buat kesehatan, Wiji." Katanya cemberut. Ia mencabut rokok dari bibir laki-laki itu.

Wiji mengelus pipinya yang sakit. Ia balas cemberut.

"Ck. Sori, kebiasaan habis berantem langsung ngerokok. Reflek aja. Lagian permennya gak ada."

Budi mengecek kantung kemejanya, lalu saku celananya. Kosong. Raut wajahnya berubah kecewa. "Persediaan permenku juga habis," katanya.

Sumpah, saat itu juga Wiji bisa lompat-lompat girang mendengar kalimat tadi, tak peduli badannya lagi ngilu semua.

Akhir-akhir ini Budi giat banget berkoar-koar padanya untuk berhenti merokok. Dua minggu lalu anak itu memberinya berbungkus-bungkus permen cina kiloan sebagai pengganti rokok – Wiji menghabiskan dua bungkus permen dalam 3 hari, sisanya ia kasih ke Wina dan anak-anak kompleks.

Budi kaget mendengar permen darinya habis begitu cepat, tentu ia tak percaya Wiji yang menghabiskan semuanya. Ia tidak lagi memberi permen kiloan.

Di saat Wiji pikir anak itu akan menyerah dan membiarkannya bebas merokok lagi, esoknya ia disadarkan pada satu hal. Budi itu kalau sudah niat, keras kepalanya gak ketulungan.

Setiap Wiji kali merogoh saku, entah bagaimana caranya (di mana pun, kapan pun, dengan cara apa pun) Budi datang dan menyodorkan permen. Ia ingat jelas ketika mencoba merokok di kamar mandi sekolah, Budi langsung nongol di atas ventilasi toilet dan menawarkan permen duren. Anak gila.

Starki berkomentar – dan ikut banyak ketawa – mengenai hal ini. Gadis itu yakin Wiji malah kena diabetes dengan banyaknya suplai permen yang Budi kasih. Wiji sependapat sepenuhnya.

"Ya udah, sini balikin." Wiji mencoba mengambil kembali rokoknya, Budi berkelit.

"Nggak." Jawab anak itu tegas.

"Aduh Budi, mulut gue gak enak rasanya kalau gak ngerokok. Sekali iniii aja," rengeknya. Namun Budi dengan kejam menjatuhkan rokok ke tanah dan menginjaknya dengan sepatu. Wiji meranggas.

Selagi menangisi kematian rokoknya, ia tidak sadar Budi telah mengambil selangkah lebih dekat. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan tarikan kasar di kerahnya dan bibir lain di atas bibirnya.

"Mmph! Hng… Bud..ap–"

Bibirnya dilumat Budi, menghentikan protes apapun yang akan keluar dari sana. Ia mendesah. Tubuhnya panas. Tangan yang menyentuh nadi di lehernya terasa menuntut dan menenangkan di saat yang bersamaan. Wiji tidak mampu berpikir dan hanya bisa mendesah pada ciuman anak itu.

Mendadak Budi menarik kepalanya dan memberi sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Cukup dekat untuk Wiji merasakan nafasnya, namun cukup jauh untuk Budi menghindar dan melangkah mundur. Wiji tidak berani menjemput bibir itu kembali.

"Hmph. Bau rokok." Komentar Budi, tatapan matanya jelas milik seorang predator.

Ah. Sakelar si Budi nyala, pikir Wiji. Tubuhnya gemetar membayangkan apa yang anak itu bisa lakukan padanya _._ Ia pusing bukan kepayang, gairah membuat pandangannya nanar.

"Budi…" Namun ia bisa melihat jelas seringai Budi ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kalau begini, gak perlu rokok kan," katanya sambil mengecup ujung bibir Wiji.

"Hng." Wiji hanya mengangguk, bersandar pada tembok dan menyambut ciuman selanjutnya.

Selama beberapa saat mulut mereka beradu dominasi, saling menekan dan mendorong. Lalu Budi merebut seluruh nafasnya dengan satu ciuman yang dalam.

Wiji membuka mulut untuk mengambil nafas, Budi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin. Ia memperdalam ciumannya, lidahnya menjelajahi barisan gigi Wiji. Beberapa kali gigi mereka bertemu dan membuat suara 'klik' kecil, namun hal itu tidak membuat Budi berhenti mencoba mengulum lidah Wiji.

Seluruh tubuh Wiji terasa membara. Paru-parunya sesak, ia bisa merasakan saliva menetes dari dagunya. Jemari tangan kiri mereka saling terkait. Tangan Budi yang lainnya mencengkram rambut di belakang kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Ah..ha..ngh…Bud…i..hnn..aah.."

"Wiji. Wiji. Ha..h..."

Budi jarang sekali lepas kontrol seperti ini. Memikirkan bahwa dialah alasannya, membuat Wiji melayang dan semakin bergairah.

Di gang yang sempit itu yang terdengar hanyalah desahan mereka berdua.

"Haa..ha..ah.."

Lalu Wiji merasakan kaki Budi di antara kedua miliknya. Seketika itu juga Wiji menundukkan kepalanya dan menyela kegiatan mereka, "Budi, stop, stop."

"Hng? Kenapa?" Gumam anak itu, masih menciumi wajah Wiji.

"…gak di sini."

Budi mengangkat wajahnya dari rambut gondrong laki-laki itu dan melihat wajah Wiji yang merah merona. Ia menunduk dan melihat alasan Wiji mengatakan kalimat tadi.

"Ehehe…" Budi nyengir kuda.

Wiji cuma bisa menutupi wajah merahnya dengan tangan. Sudah. Nyerah sudah. Budi sampai berani membuat strategi seperti ini, berarti cuma tersisa satu hal yang bisa Wiji lakukan,

' _Goodbye my dear cigarettes_ , _thank you for all these times',_ batinnya sambil menitikkan air mata dramatis.

Margo sedang berkunjung ke SMAN 999 untuk berdiskusi antar kepsuk. Hilman berada di sisinya seperti biasa. Sementara di sebelah Budi adalah Wiji Lantang yang berdiri dengan tampang bosan dan sesekali menguap lebar. Namun orang yang telah mengenal sang Pujangga tidak akan tertipu. Wiji tidak pernah lengah.

Selagi mereka berdiskusi, Margo dan Budi sama-sama bisa merasakan aura perselisihan dan perang dingin antara Hilman dan Wiji. Kedua kepsuk memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka dan berusaha menyelesaikan diskusi secepat mungkin.

Beberapa waktu berlalu ketika Starki masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa beberapa snack. Beberapa budak terbarunya turut mengikuti bersama piring-piring batagor di tangan. Baik Budi dan Margo menyapa Starki dengan sopan dan beristirahat sejenak dari diskusi.

Hilman berhenti memicingkan mata ke arah Wiji dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada kepsuknya. Wiji menggumamkan sesuatu dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Wiji, kamu mau ngerokok lagi?" Kata Budi. Kalimat itu sukses membuat langkah Wiji terhenti.

Margo bisa melihat bulir-bulir keringat dingin menetes dari kening Wiji. Budi benar-benar kepsuk yang hebat sampai bisa membuat Wiji seperti tikus dalam perangkap, pikirnya.

Budi bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil satu piring batagor dan berjalan ke arah Wiji.

Margo yang penasaran dengan tindakan Budi memperhatikan dengan cermat… dan mengedipkan mata terkejut ketika kepsuk kecil itu mencium Wiji dalam-dalam. Di sudut matanya ia melihat rahang Hilman jatuh ke lantai. Di kursi lain Starki sibuk dengan hpnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu mengangkat kepala dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Budi. Kepsuk kecil itu sekarang menyuruh Wiji duduk manis dan makan batagor. Starki mengangkat bahu,

"Oh itu, udah biasa sih gue lihatnya. Katanya si Budi itu cara ampuh supaya Wiji berhenti ngerokok. Daripada kena diabetes, ya memang mendingan sih." Jelasnya singkat dan dengan cueknya lanjut mengetik sms.

Margo tidak yakin ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Saat ini dia lebih khawatir dengan kondisi Hilman yang mulai terkikis menjadi pasir.

– SELESAI–

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Extra Part :

Wiji mendesah : "Ah..ha..ngh…Bud…i..hnn..aah.."

Budi berbisik mesra : "Wiji. Wiji. Ha..h..."

Teriakan hati mereka para kroco yang sudah siuman tapi gak berani gerak:

 _BAJINDUT! Kapan selesainyaaaaaahhh!_


End file.
